Nevada Heat
by Samanthabaker
Summary: As we all know once a year cats go into heat. So of course Blair being a cat would experience this but, what happens when it happens to one unsuspecting Miester? Will Maka be able to get through her horendous week in one peice? Enjoy the lemony goodness!
1. The Heat of Nevada Cats and,One Miester?

It was a deathly hot day in Death City, Nevada as Soul 'Eater' Evens lounged on a now too small couch, his white mop of hair sticking out one side and his calves dangling off the other. Tiredly he sighed aiming a puff of air at a particularly irritating piece of unruly hair.

The TV hummed with meaningless sounds in the back round as Soul let his eyes slide closed deciding that since nothing else particularly interesting was happening he'd take a nap. Suddenly something smashed in the other room followed by a furious shriek.

Soul nearly jumped off the couch in surprise expecting the Kishen Asura to have resurrected and come dashing through the room at any given moment. Instead only a purple ball of fluff came tearing in followed closely by a rampant Maka.

"You goddamn witch!" Maka bellowed face red, from what Soul assumed was anger.

"I'm sorry!" Blair wailed transforming into her human form in a puff of purple smoke, and for once, much to Soul's relief, wearing clothing. Modest none the less… "I've never stayed with another female for this long! How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"Haven't you ever heard of women's cycles changing to match one anothers?" Maka screeched.

Soul blinked. Wait…were they talking about…_OH HELL NO_! His eyes widened in horror at the two women screaming at each other in the apartments' living room. They were NOT seriously talking about their womanly business in front of him!

"Well yeah but how would _anyone _know _this_ would happen?" Blair defended. "You're not even a cat!"

_Wait a second…what? _Soul thought dumbfounded. What did being a cat have anything to do with _that_?

"Well obviously it doesn't matter now does it?" Maka wailed her face dropping into her hands. "Oh my god Blair…what am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry Maka…" The cat witch whimpered placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "I honestly didn't know…"

"I know…" Maka grimaced admitingly. "But, how do you usually deal with it?"

"Umm…" Blair blushed. "Let's just say Blair had her ways."

Maka's face grew pale before it got very very red and then bone white again. She sighed seeming exhausted.

"I suppose that it does make sense now…" Maka mumbled. "But what am I supposed to do about it?"

Blair tapped her chin thoughtfully and stuck her tongue out as though she was trying to think of something really good.

"Well, I'd recommend that you don't get very close to the opposite sex," Blair said furrowing. "And definitely stay close to the people you trust and wouldn't be mortified if…" Blair trailed off. Maka blanched again.

"A-and how long does it last?" Maka whispered as though almost afraid of the answer.

"A week…"Blair swallowed.

"AUGH! A WHOLE WEEK!" Maka bellowed lunging for the feline who barely dodged the attack. "HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE IT THAT LONG?"

"Blair's sowwyyyyy!" Blair cried holding her hands up. "Maybe you should just stay with Soul-kun?"

Maka froze her eyes darting to the now completely lost Soul who was sitting on the couch watching them with curious eyes.

"NO! Are you crazy?" Maka gasped taken aback. "How would I ever live with myself after that? Our partnership would be ruined!"

Whoa…their partnership _ruined_? Maka seemed so distressed that it made Soul's stomach knot up. He snarled, what had the damn cat done this time?

"Why does Maka say that?" Blair asked pouting her lips. "It wouldn't be _so _terrible! Soul's a good guy and Blair knows that you trust him most! So….wouldn't he actually be the best?"

Soul looked between the two of them; didn't they realize that he was standing right there? What the hell were they talking about anyways?

"Yeah but he's my best friend!" Maka cried her voice lowering to an urgent hiss. "Blair this is _sex_!"

Soul froze. What had she just said?

"Exactly!" Blair chimed happily. "Problem solved then, right?"

_What_ had she just said?

"No Blair the problem is not solved!" Maka snapped irritated. "The problem will be solved when we figure out how to fix this!"

_WHAT _HAD SHE JUST SAID!

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Soul finally bellowed startling the witch and his Miester out of their argument.

"You tell him!" Maka snapped jabbing an accusing finger at Blair. "It's your fault in the first place!"

Blair swallowed at twiddled her fingers nervously before they suddenly dropped to her sides and a lecherous grin plastered all over her face. Maka's face paled and she swallowed hard.

"Well, you see Soul-kun," Blair cooed tilting her head. She was going to make this absolutely torturous for the poor scythe Miester. "As you know Blair is part cat and once a year a cat goes into heat…"

Soul swallowed not liking at all where this was headed. The hungry glint in her eyes didn't in fact make his nerves feel any better. However nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

"It seems that Blair has rubbed off on Maka-chan!" Blair said clasping her hands together. "And now Maka's in heat too! Hehe, Blair never knew that humans could be in heat, this should be fun!" Her sing song voice made Soul sick to his stomach. Heat? Maka was in _heat_? What the hell did that even mean?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Soul snapped feeling more and more confused by the second. Why couldn't she dumb it down for him a little bit? He didn't know all about cats and their weird habits!

"Basically Maka-chan's rreeaalllyy horny," Blair giggled and Maka moaned, in disgust of course. "And now alllll the other little tom cats are going to smell it on her, as Blair said before: this should be fun!"

Oi! She dumbed it down a little too much. Soul's eyes darted to his Miester whose mouth was gapping open like a fish out of water.

"Wait….WHAT?" Maka shrieked. "What do you mean all the 'other little tom cats?"

"Oh, Maka didn't know?" Blair asked tilting her head. "The boys will be able to smell it on you; they have to know somehow…But be careful! If a man realizes that your in heat it will make his most animalistic instincts come out, and who knows what might happen then! It's something to do with their blood I think…"

"BLAIR! I'm going to _kill _you!" Maka screamed rushing at the purple feline.

"Oppsy!" Blair giggled. "Blair just remembered that she had something important, see you in a week!" And with that she disappeared leaving a simmering Maka and a baffled Soul in her wake.

"I can't believe this…" Maka moaned into her hands as she slid to the floor in defeat. "What am I going to do?"

_I can't go to school…what if something happens and someone really does smell me?_

Soul stiffened, before he snarled gutturally his narrowed ruby eyes flicking to his Miester who sat on the ground helplessly.

"You're not leaving this apartment!" Soul snapped. "Not until this damn Heat thing is fucking over!"

Maka looked at Soul in surprise as if she was realizing that he was still in the room with her for the first time. Why did he suddenly look like a riled up tom cat? Ugh! No, no more feline references. This was so sick…

"What do you mean?" Maka frowned before swallowing nervously. "I have to be able to leave the apartment…school wont be _so _bad…I'm sure Blair just said that to scare me!"

"No!" Soul nearly yelled. "I'm not taking any chances! What would you do Maka if she wasn't kidding and someone jumped you out of no where? Do you _want _to get raped by one of our class mates or god forbid someone you don't even know!"

Maka glared at Soul irritably. Why was he suddenly acting so overly protective of her? She'd been the one to defeat the freaking Kishen Asura for Death's sake; she could fend off a couple of sex deprived boys.

"It's not as easy as you'd think Maka…" Soul dead panned.

_Damn Soul Link! It gives so much away…_

"I'm not letting you test it Maka," Soul growled moving to stand in the way of the door. "If it's like Blair says it is any guy you come across who realizes whats happening will be all over you, and for all you know you might not be in the mood to say no!"

Maka gritted her teeth angrily sending Soul a death glare with her emerald green eyes.

"I would _never_!" Maka hissed.

"You say that now but have you ever been completely driven by pure sexual desires?" Soul argued. "How would you know how you're going to react to something like this?"

Maka gnashed her teeth together again before giving up and turning away with a snort. She listened as Soul breathed a quick sigh of relief before she slammed her bed room door. In truth Maka was kind of glad. Soul was right after all, she had no idea what kind of affect this might have on her. What if she really couldn't say no?

"I guess this is probably for the best." Make muttered aloud as she fell face first onto her bed with a sigh before turning off her light. "It's for the best…"


	2. One Very Stupid Thing That Blair Forgot

The Second Day

Maka groaned as the sun slowly began to change places with the moon outside her bedroom window. It meant that the second day of this misery was about to begin and this thought didn't excite Maka in the least.

Unwillingly Maka grit her teeth together. Well, at least not excite her in a very welcomed way… Irritated with her own body's stupidity she forcefully rubbed her thighs together, trying to no avail to sate the relentless burning.

Her body twitching with anticipation for what would surely come Maka worried her lip as she tried to make the decision of whether to try it or not. There was the possibility that it would help quiet the urges that seemed to scream at her, of course there was also the possibility that it would only make matters worse.

Groaning in frustration Maka decided to risk it, since it didn't seem that the latter was very likely (doing that was supposed to help you feel relived, right?) Now the only question was: how to go about doing such a thing?

It wasn't like this was an activity that Maka endorsed herself in every day, or ever really. The only thing that she was certain of was that her body was literally crying out for some sort of attention and her fingers were itching. She supposed that listening to her body would be most affective in this case.

"Here goes nothing." Maka whispered with a shaky breath.

Timidly Maka let her hand run over her smooth stomach (she'd never bothered to put her shirt back on) enjoying that satisfied shivers that rippled over her flesh as she nervously fingered the elastic of her sleeping shorts.

Swallowing Maka slid her hand under the band and cupped herself through the thin fabric of her matching lavender hip huggers. The contact made the air currently in her mouth blow out with a hissing sound.

Panting slightly she cupped herself tighter adding more pressure to her aching core. Egged on by the overwhelming sensations that were wracking her body Maka slowly slid a single digit over her clothed slit. She gave a happy little yelp at the contact, her uncertainty staring to fade away.

Enticed she ran the same finger over her core adding more pressure and nearly screaming. Panting slightly Maka swore she could feel her pupils dilating; pining for more Maka added a second finger and ran them furiously along the quickly moistening slit.

Suddenly her curious fingers ran over a tiny bump that that Maka arching her back towards the ceiling, her head pushed into her pillow as she moaned blissfully. With a harsh pant Maka slid her hand under the thin fabric that covered her woman hood and rubbed the same spot between her thumb and pointer finger.

Arching harder Maka clamped her free hand over her mouth to choke off a mind numbing scream. She still had to remember that Soul was also in the apartment, most likely still asleep.

Maka's eyes were hooded with desire as her hand slid away from her mouth and trailed down to her chest. Barely there fingers making her skin rise in delight. Breathing through her nose Maka plunged a single finger into her over heated core at the same time that she squeezed her right breast.

Maka bit her lip until it drew blood but she could care less, her mind was completely blanked out by the blissful fog that assaulting her. Pumping harder she added another lithe digit and curled them up.

It was as if someone had set off fireworks somewhere inside of her body. A scream tearing through her before she could stop herself as the shining heat seared her insides in the most pleasurable of ways.

Slowly Maka's eyelids flutter opened as she slumped back against her bed exhausted but somehow more excited by what had just occurred. Sighing contently Maka removed her hand from her now drenched underwear and examined the sticky clear liquid on her slender fingers.

Curiously she lowered a single digit to her mouth a curious pink tongue darting out as her bedroom door flew open to reveal a very disheveled and anxious looking Soul.

Maka's eyes widened before she looked from her current state back to the shocked scythe panting in her door way. He looked like he'd just run a 30 mile long marathon. Suddenly it was as though she'd realized just how mortifying this situation was. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out just exactly what she'd been doing.

"Soul!" Maka choked. _Oh my god he's never going to look at me the same way again!_

"Maka…" Soul breathed taking in the sight of his tousled Miester. "I heard you scream, are you okay?"

"What?" Maka breathed confused. "Oh, um…yeah I'm f-fine!"

"Are you sure?" Soul quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah!" Maka said trying to regain some of her usual composure. "Of course I'm sure!"

"Really?" Soul breathed taking a step closer and narrowing his eyes. "Because you don't look so sure…Maka, what exactly were you doing before I came in?

"Um…" Maka stuttered before they both jumped at the sound of her cell phone jungle. "Ah, my phone.."

"Hello?" Soul answered grabbing the phone before Maka could reach it.

"Hey!" Maka said angrily reaching for the phone only to be stopped by Souls out stretched hand on her head. "God damn it Soul, give me that phone! NOW!"

"Shut up tiny-tits." Soul sneered. Maka's eyes widened and her cheeks puffed out angrily.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed decking him in the skull with the heaviest book she could find. "Hello?"

"AH!" Soul wailed clutching his head and cursing. "FUCK!"

"Maka-chan?" Blair chirped.

"Oh, hi Blair." Maka said sourly. She was still upset with the magical cat.

"Nya Maka-chan don't be upset with Blair!" Blair wailed. "Bu-chan just wanted to let you know not to, you know," Blair's sentence was punctured with a giggle. "_Pleasure _yourself. It'll only make things worse! Alrighty well, bye-bye!"

With that the phone call ended with the sound of the line going dead. Maka stared at the call end sign for a moment before letting the phone slip onto the comforter. Horrified she stared at her still sticky right hand and sucked in a shuddering gasp.

Of course, now that damned witch would tell her! Shaking her head Maka moaned. Great, what the hell was she going to do now?

"Dear Death God that really fucking hurt Maka…" Soul grumbled pulling himself back up to look at his Miester. "Hey Maka! Are you okay?"

"No…" Maka said in a strangled voice. "Not really…"

"Whats wrong?" Soul asked instantly in protector mode. "What's going on?"

"Stupid Blair forgot to tell me something important…" Maka sighed shaking her head. "And now I'm screwed…"

Soul raised an eyebrow at her choice of words surprised that she was using such language.

"Why do you say that?" Soul inquired.

"Because I've done something stupid Soul," Maka took a deep breath and looked her Weapon in the eyes. "I kinda uh…well um, fin-fingered my-myself…"

For a moment Soul could only stare at his quickly reddening Miester while his brain tried to comprehend what she'd just told him. She had been…masturbating? Maka, _his Maka_ doing something that she always claimed was much too vulgar for her to participate in?

Curiously Soul sniffed the air realizing in an instant that she wasn't lying, without him noticing he began to drool a bit as a shark toothed grin came into view.

"Oh Maka," Soul sighed boring into her with devilish ruby eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Um…" Maka swallowed unsure for the first time of what Soul was thinking. "I-I'm not sure?"

"Nothing!" Soul chirped as he basically jumped up and ran from the room laughing.

For a moment Maka simply sat on her bed staring at the open door which Soul had disappeared through.

"ARGH!" Maka screamed. "STUPID SOUL!"

All she got as a response was booming laughter.


	3. Awful Nightmare Turns To Sweet Cuddling

Oh my goodness I finally have this done and up! It's taken forever! Sowwy *rubs back of neck* I've been having some issues. Anywho before I start the chapter there's a tiny favor I'd like to ask you wonderful readers! I've submitted one of my own stories here and I'd like to know what you think of it! It's called Reborn and it's under Misc. under Misc. Books. Read and review if you have the time! (there's more at the end of the chappie about it) Thanks and on with the story!

The Third Day

Maka cautiously poked her head out her bedroom door and peered around making sure that Soul was no where in sight. Sighing when she realized that the coast was clear Maka snuck out into the hallway and headed towards the living room.

Clutched in her hand Maka held a pair of black vans, she was wearing a striped red and white tank with a soul on it over a black bandeau. With that she was wearing a pair of light denim cut offs.

Spying the door Maka quickly headed towards it holding her breath. This was it! She was finally going to get out of this damned apartment! Sucking in an excited gasp Maka grasped the door knob and turned.

She knew that she'd only have five minuets at most before Soul realized that she was missing so that meant…

"Too slow." A voice snarled from behind her as a pair of ridiculously strong arms wrapped around Maka's waist and yanked her back.

"Soul!" Maka gasped trying to twist around to see him. It was still dark in their tiny apartment, it was only about eight in the morning and all the curtains were drawn.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Soul snapped not releasing his hold on the squirming Miester. "You know what could happen if you leave the apartment like this! Do you want to get viciously raped by some stranger?"

"Well it would be better than being stuck here for another day!" Maka hissed. "I feel like I'm going crazy locked in here with absolutely no human contact what so ever! It's not fair that Blair gets to go out whenever she wants!"

"Blair's been dealing with this _way _longer than you have!" Soul snorted. "And you're not alone, I'm still here." As if to prove it Soul wrapped his arms around Maka tighter pulling her flush against his chest.

"Yeah but you barely even talk to me!" Maka huffed. "It isn't as if you're going to go into Heat too stupid…"

Suddenly Soul grinned madly his shark like teeth glistening in the shadows.

"Maybe, but don't you remember what Blair warned you about with guys?" Soul asked finally releasing her. "If they smell it they might be affected too, in fact…I'm feeling a little crazy right now…"

Maka froze like a deer in the headlights. She couldn't see Soul in the gloom of the room and she knew for a fact that her demon partner was much more capable in the dark than she was. What if he was really starting to feel affected? What would he do?

Actually more importantly, what would she _let _him do? Maka was beginning to feel hotter by the second every little sound making her shiver.

Suddenly a thought crossed Maka's mind that made her freeze in terror. Blair had said that sensing someone in Heat could make the most animalistic desires come out in a man, something that runs in their veins. If that was true then…what would the affect be on Soul's Black Blood?

"Maka," Soul whispered his voice echoing off of the walls of the apartment. The hair on Maka's arms rose at the sound. "Over here~"

Maka whirled around her eyes darting to the spot where she thought his voice was coming from. The slightly crazy ring in Soul's voice was beginning to scare her but at the same time the fear was oddly arousing.

Maka's breathing became more erratic as her eyes continued to dart around the room trying to follow the faint noises.

"No, right here." Soul whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. Grasping a handful of her silky blonde hair Soul yanked his Miester's head back against his shoulder exposing her long neck to him. His other arm wrapped around her waist preventing her from moving.

"S-Soul!" Maka gasped her fingers trying to pry his arm off of her. This wasn't right, why was he acting this way?

"Mmm," Soul sighed running the flat of his tongue along Maka's neck, tasting her. "Delicious."

"Mm-ah!" Maka struggled, her fingers digging into Soul's arm farther. "Soul…please s-stop this!"

"You should have stayed in your room like a good little girl Maka," Soul laughed pressing his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. "Now all the big bad tom cats are coming after you…"

"!" Maka's eyes widened in horror before squeezing tightly shut to open her mouth in a full out scream.

"NO!" Maka screamed shooting up in bed her chest heaving as her fingers clawed at her blanket madly. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes darted wildly around the room nearly choking on a sob that bubbled in her throat.

Suddenly the door to her bedroom burst open as Soul stalked in snarling furiously as he looked around the room ready to kill someone if need be. Finding the room empty his eyes flickered to Maka who sat pressed up against the corner by her window wrapping her blankets tightly around her and staring at him with mortified eyes.

"Maka?" Soul asked taking a step towards her.

Maka whimpered terrified as he continued to get closer, still caught up in the aftermath of her nightmare.

"Maka?" Soul asked again the concern evident in his voice. He was only three feet away now.

Maka shoved herself against the corner harder as he bent down and tired to get to eye level with his trembling Miester. He frowned.

"P-please get a-away from me S-Soul!" Maka pleaded. "J-just give me a s-second."

Soul stood up in surprise shocked by what she'd said to him. Wait, had he done something wrong? What could he possibly have done to make his Miester so petrified?

"I don't know what you talking about Maka," Soul said calmly reaching out and cringing as she shrank back farther. "Please tell me what happened."

Gently but firmly Soul grasped the shaking girl's wrist and pulled her up. Maka screamed as he grabbed her thrashing and fighting against him and he pulled her to a standing position.

"Maka!" Soul said completely confused by his Miester's beyond weird reaction.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Maka screamed.

Soul could only stare at her with a mortified expression as the pieces clicked together in his head.

Ple-please," Maka whimpered. "Just d-don't…"

Even though Soul already knew what his Miester was so terrified of it still felt like the scar on his chest was ripping him in half. Her words were killing him, Soul dropped to his knees by his shaking Miester, head bowed, finding him self unable to stay standing any longer. Soul felt broken.

Fucking Black Blood, he'd been stupid enough to think that he'd be the only one to be plagued by nightmares and Insomnia. Guess he should have seen this coming, but he didn't think that the Imp was low enough to use Maka's venerable state against her.

Wait, of course he would. Duh.

"Bastard!" Soul spit angrily. Maka eyed Soul wearily unsure of what to do, the terrifying moment where Soul had grabbed her still replaying in her mind. She swallowed harshly closing her eyes tightly and trying to convince herself that it had only been a horrendous dream and nothing else.

Suddenly the agony of Soul's wavelength washed over the cowering Miester nearly drowning her in the sheer emotions. Maka gasped as Soul's pleading voice echoed through her soul.

"_Please Maka, I didn't do it! Please believe me; please realize that it was only a nightmare! Don't-don't be afraid of me…"_

Soul's fingers were digging into the hardwood floor leaving slight grooves in the wood as he dragged them across. Maka watched as the tiny grooves filled with bright red blood that she realized must have come from Soul's now injured fingers.

Maka watched him for a moment her breathing slowing to a much calmer pace. She shut her eyes tightly for a minute and then reopened them trying to define reality from her nightmare. Obviously seeing his reaction to her nightmare was all it should really take for her to realize that the dream Soul was nothing like the real one.

It was all the Black Blood…

"_Oh wait…" _Maka thought feeling stupid for taking this long to come to the realization. _"Of course, the dream was because of our Black Blood. It was the Imp; Soul would never do that…"_

She flushed feeling ridiculous and mortified by her reaction. She'd reacted badly and now Soul was hurt. Her mind raced back to the fight with Chrona and she cringed…more like he was hurt _again_ because of her.

Gently Maka reached out grasping one of Soul's thin wrists and pulling his hand closer to her face to examine the damage. His weary ruby red orbs floated up to watch her as she plucked the splinter from his pointer finger and gently lick away the bead of blood.

The blush was instantaneous; Maka couldn't believe that she'd just done that! What was wrong with getting him a band aid? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

"I…um…I-I'm sorry!" Maka squeaked her forest eyes darting up to meet his.

"It's fine, calm down tiny tits." Soul said coolly his signature grin once again gracing his face.

Maka was too relieved to Maka-chop Soul for his snide remark but it still didn't stop her from pursing her lips unhappily.

Soul's grin only widened to reveal his gleaming shark like teeth.

They sat like that for a moment before Maka realized that she was still holding onto Soul's wrist and she dropped it mumbling something that sounded like an apology.

For a moment everything between them was silent as Maka stared at the floor trying to hide her fading blush. Soul stared at his wrist where she had been gripping him only moments ago.

Soul wrapped his free hand around his wrist where she had been holding onto him and frowned, it still felt cold to him. Lifting his eyes to peer at her pink cheeks he realized that he missed her touch.

Scooting forward Soul gently touched his knees against Makas causing her to look up in surprise as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms securely around her tiny shoulders. Tightening his grip Soul pulled her towards him until her cheek was pressed against his chest.

Maka's hands fell between them as she blinked in confusion before giving a tiny smile and wrapping her arms around Soul's waist. Soul's cheek pressed against the top of her head and he closed his eyes tiredly.

Maka couldn't help but laugh a little bit when Soul yawned loudly and slumped against her more.

"Tired?" Maka asked forgetting about the earlier horrors of her dreams. Soul nodded against the top of her head, pulling her closer.

They sat like that for a while longer before Soul suddenly stood up pulling Maka with him. She gave a surprised yelp as she felt herself being picked up and carried over to her bed. Barely pausing at the side Soul crawled into the middle of the bed with Maka still in tow.

"S-Soul?" Maka yelped as he flopped down onto the soft mattress.

"Hn?" Soul grumbled sounding irritated.

"Wha-what exactly do you think you're doing?" Maka demanded squirming which caused Soul to crush her to his chest in an attempt to cease anymore wriggling on her part. He gave an agitated huff.

Soul had one arm under Maka's neck his hand intertwined in her sandy blond locks while his other arm draped lazily across her midsection. His fingers were feather light on the slightly exposed skin of her stomach but they still emitted an incredible amount of heat.

Maka's back was pressed against Soul's chest her arms curled up against her chest in embarrassment, her hands tucked under her chin. Her left leg was extended so that her foot almost tipped over the edge while her right leg was held captive by Soul's legs which were intertwined with it.

"I'm trying to go to sleep!" Soul snapped scooting even closer to Maka, as if that were even possible.

Soul rested his cheek against the top of Maka's head and inhaled her sweet in descript scent making Maka flush and snap at him to quit it. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage and she swore that if this continued soon Soul really _would _be able to smell her.

Soul chuckled into her hair as if reading her thoughts and placed his lips at the ear that was exposed to him.

"Don't worry Maka," Soul grinned. "I'm too tired to fuck you senseless tonight so you don't need to worry."

Maka stiffened at his words making Soul laugh louder before snuggling his head comfortably against hers.

"Silly Maka-chan." Soul chuckled before falling asleep.

"Idiot." Maka mumbled although she didn't really mean it.

When Soul started to snore lightly in her ear Maka couldn't help but laugh a little bit, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

YAY! I finally finished it! Sorry it took me FOREVER! I had some serious writers block but I finally moved past it! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this chappie! I had to re-write this chapter a few times because the first time I didn't like how the nightmare went and decided that it was a little too disturbing for this story. At first I actually went past the part where Soul was talking about the tom cats but then I realized that it would be just a little bit too much of a stretch to go from him actually raping her (in her dream!) to peacefully falling asleep with Soul at the end. Anyways I decided in the end that I wanted to just do fluff in this chapter but don't worry my little pervert (I've recently discovered that I actually have a split personality and one of them happens to be a little (and by little I mean major -.-) pervert) Is getting antsy so you can be sure that the adult fun will start next chapter! Besides we still have four days until Maka's not crazy horny! Hehe

Oh yes also, I've already mentioned this before but I've actually submitted an actual story to Fan Fiction, as in my own idea, and if you'd be oh so kind I would seriously appreciate it if you took the time to search it up and review it. It's called Reborn and it's in the Misc. section under Misc. Books it's easier to find if you put in English, Rating T, In Progress and Romance/Humor. Thanks! Sorry, I know, I know but the reason I'm being pushy is because my best friend thinks that I should try sending it into a publisher but I'm not sure that it's good enough so I'd like your help! Thank youuu!


	4. The Softest of Touches

Gah! Please don't hate me, I know that I've taken forever (my computer died and refused to work) but I hope you're all happy because I'm finally getting to the dirty, dirty smut! Which as you may know is my specialty since I am a pervert. Anywhooo, on with the smutt!

Day Four:

It was on that morning that all Hell finally broke loose. Incredibly strong sense of self control or not waking up next to an extremely aroused person while being, ehem, slightly aroused yourself makes it incredibly hard to "keep it in your pants". Add that to the fact that you're both practically already naked due to the insane temperatures of a Nevada summer and that incredibly hard quickly becomes impossible.

At least that's what Soul Eater Evans discovered when he woke up the next morning. A thin ray of blazing sunlight searing through his eyelids thanks to a crack in the blind. Grumbling incoherent displeasures about being blinded so early in the morning Soul reached up and smacked the offending blind until it fell back into place.

Sighing blissfully he rolled over on to his side as the room was once again enveloped in blackness. Soft skin graced his rough fingertips as they fell back down to the mattress and for a moment Soul was frozen stiff.

Red eyes slid accusingly to the side and widened slightly when they were greeted with a tangle of slender limbs and shiny sandy blonde locks.

"_Shit."_

Well, this wasn't good.

Soul frowned as he recalled what exactly had happened the night before. He remembered running in a blind panic to Maka's room when he'd heard her blood curdling scream, positive that there was some insane asshole trying to fuck her. He also remembered that he'd nearly collapsed from relief when he'd discovered that there wasn't in fact some stranger trying to impale his innocent Miester with his dick.

The nightmare hadn't been much better though.

Soul cringed, fucking ogre and his damnable Black Blood.

Outwardly sighing Soul absentmindedly ran the calloused tips of his slender fingers along the exposed skin of Maka's arm watching with mild fascination as the skin rose under his touch. She shivered slightly as a soft moan slipped through her partially parted lips.

Soul's movements ceased as he soaked in the breathy sound, a low lustful growl began to crawl its way up his throat.

Craving more of the delectable sound Soul unconsciously moved his face closer to Maka's body his hot breath whispering against her skin as his fingers continued to dance. They glided along her arm and then lower on to the exposed tops of her thighs before finding their way back to run along her spine.

This time Maka slightly arched her back from the arousing sensation of being touched in such a soft and intimate way. Then suddenly it hit him, like watching a grueling car crash in slow motion Soul was helpless as the scent hit him.

Let him repeat:

"_SHIT!"_

The smell was absolutely mouth watering, unlike anything he'd smelt before. Her scent was freesia mingled with delicate hints of rosemary, gentle and soft spoken, unlike his independent and sometimes blunt Miester. But somehow it _was_ her.

Regardless it set him off.

Soul's eyes darted around the room wildly searching for something that could possibly distract him from the impossible smell and appearance that was his _still_ _sleeping _Miester. But nothing could deter him from the unbelievable jump in his arousal.

Groaning in frustration Soul gnashed his teeth together in frustration. For a moment her entertained the idea of slipping out of the room but that thought was about as appealing as ripping all of his fingernails out. So he stayed there, in her bed, and tortured himself.

Then it happened. Maka rolled onto her back bringing her cool skin into full contact with the burning flesh of Soul's naked chest and parted her perfect sea shell lips.

"Soul." She whispered as clearly as if she'd been awake before squirming and rubbing her thighs together.

If this were a boxing match there would be a sign over Soul's head that screamed: K.O.!

Without thinking anymore about well, anything really except for the needy and very sexy Miester laying next to him Soul nestled his face in the crook of Maka's neck and inhaled. Nearly shivering in delight. Hungry and impatient for more Soul used his right hand to gently but firmly grip Maka's chin and expose more of her slender neck.

Parting his lips against the virgin skin Soul allowed his tongue to slide against her flesh before he nipped lightly at the same patch of skin.

Surprised by the warm wet sensation on her neck Maka jerked awake, causing Soul to growl irritably against her neck when she moved too much. Maka squirmed when the sensation washed over her again as Soul's hot appendage worked on her jugular, tasting her thoroughly.

"S-Soul." Maka managed to whisper between the gasps of air she was inhaling through her teeth.

"Hm?" Soul grunted in response his burgundy colored eyes drifting up to her face. He didn't even seem slightly surprised to see her awake.

"You have t-to, ah, st-stop!" Maka gasped feeling herself begin to slip.

"I can't." Soul groaned his face buried in her neck as he slumped against her.

"Try!" Maka urged afraid of the consequences.

"You smell sooo good." Soul nearly whined.

"Soul _please_!" Maka pleaded.

"Why can't you just give up?" Soul asked. He knew he was being an ass and that it was sick of him to ask her this but he couldn't help himself. He'd wanted her for so long. Even before this stupid Heat thing Soul had been lusting after his Miester. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

He wanted her to be his.

"Soul I…I can't…" Maka choked, thinking of her lying, cheating father.

He didn't want anyone else to have her.

"I'm not like him." Soul whispered gently, reading her thoughts. "I would never do that to you. I would never leave you Maka, I couldn't if I tried."

Because,

"How can I believe that?" Maka nearly sobbed.

"I love you Maka Albarn." Soul said earnestly. "I just want you to be mine."

Maka's eyes opened wide in shock before they softened tears gathering at her lash line before slipping over the rim. She closed her jade orbs as more tears streaked down her cheeks listening to the words repeat in her head.

"I love you too." Maka whispered clinging to Soul's neck.

Softly Soul pressed his lips to her own in a chaste kiss, a moment of pure innocent in a chaotic mess of hormones, tears and angst.

The sensation of his lips against hers sent a warm tingle through both of their bodies making their minds fuzzy as Soul began to move his mouth against Makas, sinking into a passionate frenzy.

The room seemed to once again be permeated with the primitive scent of Maka's arousal causing Soul to stop halfway through their kiss. Once again his head slumped against her shoulder as he groaned softly.

"I have to leave." Soul whispered. "You're right we can't…"

"No." Maka said quickly afraid that his words would cause her to rethink her resolve. "Stay. Please Soul?"

"But I won't be able to…" Soul argued frowning.

"It's okay!" Maka rushed before taking a deep breath and repeating herself again slowly. "It's okay, I trust you."

Soul growled softly his sharp teeth grazing the delicate skin of her bare shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply silently torturing himself.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked half hopeful and half fearful that she would say no and change her mind.

Maka shook her head yes not quiet trusting her words. She knew now what she wanted and she wanted Soul. She wanted him_ bad_.

Soul gazed into her eyes making Maka blush profusely as his trade mark grin spread across his face.

"Oh Maka," Soul breathed inclining his head towards her as he lightly grazed his teeth against her jaw line. "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

Maka squeaked in response and he chuckled darkly his eyes flashing mischievously. For a moment he simply stared into her bottle green orbs with his own wine darkened ones before he melded his lips against her own moving them in a bruising fashion. Maka moaned softly into his mouth and Soul felt his manhood twitch in his already too tight flannel pajama pants.

Impatiently he ran his tongue against her bottom lip demanding entrance which Maka eagerly gave to him. Soul gleefully plunged his tongue into her slick cavern running the tip along the roof of her mouth to make her give him more access before engaging her appendage with his own. Driven by the certain type of insanity that comes with tangling ones self with a person in heat Soul dominated her tongue with his own growling when she tried to get the upper hand. Maka shivered lightly feeling the primal sound vibrate through her spine and send flares of pleasure through her previously useless limbs.

Soul finally relented after what seemed like an eternity, much to Maka's dismay which she voiced with a soft whimper, a thin trail of saliva connecting their still slightly parted lips. He smirked at her haphazard appearance, taking her tangled hair, overheated flesh and wide sea green eyes all in stride. The trail broke as Soul delved for her slender neck and the succulent flesh that lay there, latching his greedy lips onto her pulse point and teasing it with the tips of his fangs.

"Ah!" Maka gasped a wordless plea for him to stop teasing her.

One that he received but sadly ignored, preferring instead to make his Miester squirm under him in a way that only served to arouse him more.

Beginning to feel repetitive with his actions Soul sat back surveying the territory that was now his to explore however he felt necessary. His bedroom eyes fell to the identical mounds that perched on his Miesters chest rising and falling with each breath she took. For once he didn't have to pretend not to notice them, he could allow himself to become transfixed without fear of death by Maka chop.

Almost unknowingly he tugged at the lace that peaked over the top of the soft cups that held in the objects of his desire. Fleetingly he realized that this action was probably similar to that of a five year old who wanted something that they weren't sure of how to ask for. Which made sense, I mean how was he really supposed to ask to have her breasts?

"What?" Maka questioned staring at him with half lidded eyes. His gaze flickered up to meet hers as he parted his lips, clearing his throat roughly.

"Your bra…" Soul began his eyes falling back to her round breasts. "Can I take it off?"

Maka held back a giggle at her partner's sudden awkwardness. She nodded softly watching him carefully as his eyes widened before returning to normal and falling back towards her chest, his hand already reaching for her clothed breast. Maka could have sworn she saw him drool.

Eagerly Soul reached around Maka's back as she arched towards him giving him easier access to what he desired. Finding the clasps he easily slid them apart and all but ripped it away from her chest, exposing her soft mounds. Squeaking slightly Maka blushed hotly and averted her eyes while Soul stared on in awe.

He watched as her rosy nipples contracted into tiny buds when the cool air touched them, fascinated Soul rubbed the pad of his thumb over her right one his bulge growing as she released a shuddery moan.

"Soul." Maka whispered softly, almost as though she was caressing his name wither mouth.

Soul nearly moaned as she sighed his name, he loved the way it sounded on her tongue. In fact the only time he ever _really_ liked the sound of the word was when it was coming out of her mouth. Now it was just even better.

Craving another reaction Soul repeated the motion, this time dragging his thumb over her pert nipple. Maka arched her back and bit her bottom lip gazing at him with cloudy emerald eyes. Soul could only grin at his horny Miester.

Soul let his gaze fall back to her perky breasts as he was more fascinated with playing with them now that he knew the reactions he could get. Almost thoughtlessly he stroked his thumb over her right nipple simply listening to the sounds Maka made. After a minuet though Soul started to feel bored, he really wanted to make her squirm and this just wasn't cutting it for the demon scythe.

With an almost malevolent grin Soul pinched her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and pulled slightly. Maka yelped her eyes flickering open to stare at his lopsided sneer. Eagerly he repeated the action watching Maka yelp again as she started to pant.

"Sorry." Soul said not sounding sorry at all. "I just couldn't help myself."

Maka glared at him hotly trying to disguise her blushing face with anger, in truth though Soul's rough play was getting her increasingly wet. Not that she'd ever tell him that, she hoped…

Agitated with her pouty silence Soul began tweaking her nipple alternating between tiny tugs and rolling it between his fingers. Maka continued to squeak under him slightly arching her back more and more until Soul found his slender hand almost cupping her round breast.

Not wasting time Soul cupped it and roughly began palming it while he flicked her free nipple with his left hand. Maka jerked under him, her panting becoming more noticeable. Slightly fascinated Soul gripped her breast but let go as though he'd been shocked as soon as the tiny cry of pain left her lips. Swallowing fearfully Soul felt ashamed at his actions.

"Maka…" Soul whispered almost painfully.

"It's okay Soul," Maka panted wincing at the slight stinging sensation. She understood her partner's sadistic tendencies. "Just be a little gentler, okay?"

Soul nodded feeling his gut twist slightly as he stared at her smile; he had to make it up to her somehow. Letting his gaze fall downwards again he noticed the angry red blotch that slightly resembled his handprint. Feeling guilty Soul bent his head missing Maka's questioning squeak as he let his pink tongue slip out and slide against the mark.

Maka's response was instantaneous; she gasped her back arching away from the comforter as her fingers buried themselves in the floral print. Soul jerked his head back to watch her reaction before the grin found its way back onto his face. Dipping his head Soul dragged the flat of his tongue across the sensitive skin of her breasts as his free hand came up to gently palm her left breast.

Feeling his pants become impossibly tight Soul worked his tongue faster finally letting it run over her rosy bud. A moan dripped from Maka's halfway parted lips making Soul's tongue work faster as it circled around her erect nipple.

His hand on her opposite breast kneaded with more urgency and a low growl escaped Soul's throat as he rolled her bud. Maka gasped as her body began to shake lightly, her core throbbing desperately as a hot coil began to tighten in her abdomen.

Maka closed her eyes in white hot bliss as her weapon continued his attack on her chest. With every electrifying touch from his teeth, lips, tongue, and sinfully graceful piano fingers she could feel the spring tighten. Embarrassed Maka realized the dilemma she was facing.

She was on the verge of orgasm and her nether regions had come nowhere even close to being _looked at_, none the less touched. Soul however seemed gleefully unaware of her situation as he closed his soft lips around her left nipple, flicking it with his velvety tongue.

The coil bunched up ready to snap at any moment.

She needed to tell him, _now_!

"S-Sou-ll" Maka cried out desperately trying to snatch his attention. "Please I-I…!"

"_Oh dear gods, I can't-!" _

Soul nibbled the soft, sensitive underside of her breast and Maka was gone.

"AH!" Maka gasped as the coil snapped, sending her over the edge of oblivion.

Soul glanced up at his Miester continuing to lap softly at her overheated skin as she gasped his name under him. Heat washed over Maka in waves pulling the helpless Miester under in an all consuming blanket of warmth. For a brief second nothing around her existed, it was as if she were floating in thin air all by herself in complete bliss.

After a few moments she collapsed, panting heavily and looking embarrassed.

"Gee Maka," Soul said innocently blinking large, carnal ruby eyes at her still shaking form. "I never knew you were so, _sensitive_."

Soul grinned wickedly while Maka blushed unable to say anything in retaliation. Agitated she opted instead to pout silently averting her gaze from Soul to a spot on the wall.

"Sorry love," Soul chuckled kissing her still pounding pulse point before moving to her mouth. "I couldn't help myself."

He feathered his lips across hers before pulling her close and burying his face in her soft tresses.

"Where have I heard that before?" Maka grumbled before yawning lightly.

Soul laughed the feeling vibrating through out Maka's entire frame. With a soft smile she leaned her head against Soul's chest and let her eyes drift shut.

"Sleep tight." Soul whispered delicately as he draped the blanket over their almost bare bodies.

He could always play with her more later.

AH IT'S DONE! I fought to get this chapter done so repay me and review! Thanks!


	5. Exploring Your Scars

Happy Thanksgiving readers! To show how thankful I am for you I've decided to give you another chapter, HOORAY! Haha anyways here you go! Oh right! Just a heads up, not all of my future stories will be rated M, I feel the need to be fluffy once in awhile not all hardcore sex or drama/angst, or both…so yeah. On with the story! (What story? This is just sex now. *smirks* I hope you're excited dear readers)

When Soul awoke again he found Maka curled against his side with her head still resting on his bare chest. She was curled into a position that reminded him faintly of a cat; he couldn't help but crack a grin at that. All the hormones and horniness aside, she was kind of cute like this.

As if on cue Maka softly rubbed her cheek against the deliciously sculpted muscle that was Soul's chest and let out a soft sound that resembled a purr.

"Soul." Maka purred still asleep with a tiny smile. His heart just about melted.

Yes, definitely cute.

Ah, but there was a problem. The cuteness was being tainted by her bare chest and his aching hard on. Almost forgot the horniness you ask? Hah, yeah right. He'd been waiting for this since he hit puberty…four years ago. (A/N: Soul was 13 when he started getting "interested" in girls 0.0 nuff said.)

Like hell he'd forget and he wasn't about to let her either. Soul decided that he'd only feel slightly bad if he woke her up so that they could continue their fun. They could cuddle in oh, about three days.

Now, he wanted to fuck. Yes, he realized that this sounded totally man whorish and selfish but Soul could care less at the moment. The universe had sent him the most obvious sign in the world that it was about time for this to happen. He'd be an idiot not to take it.

Besides…he loved Maka. This, no matter the situation, was special for both of them. He'd care for her until his heart stopped beating, maybe even longer. He'd probably carry that love with him to whatever it was that happened after you died. Whether that be heaven, hell, eternal sleep or nothing at all he would cling to it and keep it safe.

The thought made him smile; actually smile. Gently Soul brushed his yearning lips against her soft ones, savoring the taste of vanilla and strawberry. This was the sweet taste that could only be his Miester.

Gently Maka's eyelids fluttered open as she felt the welcoming pressure on her lips. It was, she discovered, very pleasant to wake up to Soul kissing her like this. It made her heart stutter in her chest and a glow warmed her from the top of her head to the souls of her feet.

"Soul." Maka sighed against his lips.

She pressed herself closer to the comfort of his chest feeling her sensitive breasts brush against the heat but ignoring it. There was no time to feel self conscious now; she could only concentrate on the way his mouth felt against hers.

And it was bliss.

However, her body was starting to get the better of her and she could feel that his was too. Maybe it was time to take their innocent brushing of lips up a notch. Maka softly smirked to herself as a single slender hand came up to rest on his chest, feathering her finger tips across the skin.

Maka could feel Soul shiver under her gentle touches and she felt herself grow almost giddy. She liked this. She wanted to make Soul feel as good as he'd made her feel.

Growing daring in her exploration Maka's sensitive fingers found the scar that marred his perfect skin and gently she made her way along the path. The stitches had long since come out but there was still the distorted pink line that rose slightly off of his chest and stomach as a reminder.

Deftly her fingers followed the ridge down. They flittered between his pecks and across his abs which twitched as she passed over them making her giggle. Soul released a low growl as her curiosity ventured farther downwards, to the waistband of his flannel pants by his hipbone to be precise.

Maka paused allowing her hand to rest there for a moment her mouth engaging his into steamier kisses. When Soul ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip demanding entrance Maka made her move.

Her fingers dipped beneath the fabric of Soul's pajama pants and he shuddered, his body stiffening slightly, his mouth trying to say something. Maka only kissed him harder, refusing to give in. Her fingers slipped farther down before the tips finally brushed the soft curls nestled around the base of his shaft. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath released in a moan that dipped with yearning.

Maka paused, committing the moment to memory. His curls, the way her heart stuttered and the needy and very un-cool but strangely endearing noises coming from her partner. Then she took the plunge, her fingers brushing the overheated skin of Soul's member.

Maka swallowed a gasp. Was it _supposed _to be that hot? She felt an instance of worry that was shattered by the hiss of air that whistled through Soul's clenched teeth followed quickly by a pant. Encouraged Maka forgot her worrying and brushed him again before taking him gently into her hand and stroking his length.

Soul's head flew back and smacked painfully into the headboard. Makagasped jerking her hand out of his pants causing him to let out a sharp cry of loss that she mistook as pain from hitting his head.

"Soul!" Maka panicked. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Soul whined glowering at her. "You are so _mean_!"

"…Excuse me?" Maka asked dumbfounded.

Soul nodded muttering something under his breath.

"It's not my fault that you smacked your head dummy!" Maka hissed angrily.

"My…head?" Soul asked sounding confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't feel it?" Maka choked. She couldn't believe this.

"_Feel what_?" Soul grouched still pouting.

"Your head!" Maka exclaimed unsure of whether to feel frustrated or amused.

Soul paused for a moment seeming to actually listen to what she was saying, slowly he came to realization. Maka sighed wondering to herself if being aroused made him stupid or something.

"Oh. No I didn't even feel it." Soul finally snorted. "Is that seriously the reason you stopped?"

Maka's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously.

"Does being horny make you stupid or something?" Maka snapped voicing her thoughts.

"Yes." Soul answered. "I mean common, it's really hard to think when you're touching me like that. Besides all of my blood is going a little off course, if you know what I mean."

Soul winked, Maka turned beat red.

Hey, this is Maka Albarn we're talking about. Uncontrollably horny or not she's still permanently innocent.

She sighed placing her hands on his chest feeling slightly disheveled her hot breath fanning out over his overly sensitive flesh. Soul shifted uncomfortably under her hissing at the sensation. Maka blinked seeming to realize what had been transpiring only a moment before and the state he'd been left in.

Glancing up at Soul Maka watched as he gritted his teeth; his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Maka felt guilt seize up in her. She'd meant to make Soul feel good but she'd only caused him pain so far. Blushing Maka decided that she'd take this a little farther and give him oral which she had previously decided against.

Maka took a breath to steady herself. This wouldn't be so bad.

Nearly unnoticed by her weapon Maka hooked her thumbs in the band of his pants and began to tug down until she pulled the fabric all the way off of his body. Soul hissed as the cold air hit his erect member and Maka looked on in awe at his fully nude form.

A smirk crept across her features as she crawled over to kneel by Soul's straining erection, overjoyed that she could cause such a reaction from the impassive scythe. Although she knew that he wasn't actually emotionless, he just pretended to be.

Maka scooted even closer, her body heat nearly wrapping itself around his sensitive skin as she stared into his crimson orbs intently. Gently she ghosted her fingers along the side tracing a vein that crept up the side. Soul tried to bite back and whimper and failed, why couldn't she just _touch _him already? He felt like he was going crazy.

"What's wrong Soul?" Maka asked innocently. "Did you want something?"

Soul's whimper quickly turned into a growl before morphing into an outright snarl.

"Don't fucking play with me Maka." Soul hissed his voice dangerously low as he bore into her with his bloody gaze.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked the fake innocent permeating her voice once again. She even tilted her head to the side for good measure.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean!" Soul snarled again his hand twitching. "Touch. Me."

Maka blinked slowly before a mischievous grin flittered across her face.

If she said no, _so help him god_. But instead of saying anything Maka simply reached out and curled her hand around his base and gave him a squeeze. Soul let out a strangled sound as his head lolled to the side his eyes drooping half way shut.

"Geez Soul," Maka purred. "Sexually frustrated much? I thought you were going to bite my head off."

Soul glared at her halfheartedly unable to really feel any sort of resentment towards his Miester who showed him unmatched kindness on a regular basis and was currently stroking him into oblivion. Another pump and he moaned nearly thrusting into her hand.

She was thoroughly enjoying this, his every reaction provoking her to take it a little farther, her languid strokes reaching from base to his head before plunging back down. In between twitching and hissing Soul gave a tiny grunt.

Maka flicked her soft emerald green eyes up to meet his burning ruby ones, molten lava clashing with brilliant jade. Their relationship, Soul mused, was much like their eye color. He would run around destroying things like the beast he was and Maka would dutifully follow behind picking up the pieces and putting everything back together. She would apologize for the monstrosity that was her partner, all while still appearing graceful and continuing to love him. She was the glue that was literally holding his sanity together, without her he'd probably be worse off than Stein. He might even be getting closer to the ki…

"_Stop it_!" Maka hissed bringing Soul back to the dark little room. "You are _nothing _like _him,_ Soul so stop thinking like that or I'll have to Maka-chop you. Or _worse_…"

Soul snorted trying to keep up his aloof attitude, all the while being painfully aware of his current state; it was kind of _hard_ not to be. Then Soul seemed to remember something as he cleared his throat gaining her attention again.

"You can grip me a little harder, if you'd like." Soul announced trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. Maka stared at him blankly before sighing defeated causing Soul to furrow his brow in worry.

"_Typical man,"_ Maka snorted. _"Switching_ _so easily from such a heavy topic right back to sex." _ She smiled to herself; if he could put it aside so easily then she would too.

She returned to gripping his erection with a force that had Soul hunched forward and panting one eye squeezed shut and the other peeking out at her from behind his silvery bangs.

"That's my girl." Soul panted placing a kiss on the top of her head that seemed highly inappropriate for their current situation. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and Soul chuckled leaning forward and capturing her in a searing kiss. With a smirk he slithered his tongue out to play with hers before she could even register what was happening.

Maka moaned into his mouth her hand clenching around his shaft for a moment that sent Soul's head reeling and had him panting into their kiss. Maka smiled to herself before returning all of her attention to her scythe's fully erect member simply keeping him busy with her mouth.

Keeping the same pressure she slid from base to top this time running her thumb around the sensitive tip and coating her thumb in his essence before continuing to work him until his entire shaft was slicked down. Then tilting her head to the side cutely Maka lifted her gaze to rest on Soul's face studying his reaction as she reached the base of his shaft and twisted her fist around him.

The response was instantaneous. Soul's eyes flew open and his head dropped forward smacking his forehead against hers. His hips thrust forward into her hand searching blindly for the same friction. A small growl escaped when he couldn't find it, his eyes going to hers in a wordless demand.

_Again_.

Maka was more than happy to comply. A few more thrusts and Soul was a cursing, writhing, oh so very sexy mess of pleasure. Maka purred her encouragements every time he panted a little harder or yelled a little louder far past the worry of being heard.

Soul's head dropped back as a particularly long groan poured out of his throat and spilled over Maka making her hot with anticipation. She desperately wanted to know what would happen if she pushed him a little farther.

Keeping a watchful eye on her sometimes unpredictable partner Maka bent her head until she was low enough to flick the head of his dick with the tip of her tongue. Soul froze his ruby eyes snapping to her, watching her in sheer amazement as she self consciously flicked his tip again.

Soul's mouth dropped open as if to say something but the only thing that came out was a rough exhale of breath. Curious Maka tilted her head to the side and ran the flat of her tongue from the base to the tip swirling it around his head. His fingers fisted the comforter on either side of him and he gritted his teeth together.

Maka narrowed her eyes. Oh no, he was _not _going to stay silent. She was going to make him _scream _if it was the _last _thing she did.

Without any warning Maka popped the entire tip into her mouth suckling lightly, she heard Soul choke on the breath he was taking and she smirked taking even more into her mouth. She wrapped a small fist around his base and twisted as she pulled back before plunging back down.

Soul threw his head back and howled. A long line of curses and variations of her name pouring out of his mouth, the only things he could seem to remember how to say.

Maka bobbed her head up and down his length her hair creating a rather irritating curtain around her face. Annoyed she tried to reach up to brush the hair away but Soul beat her to it. Gently he gathered all of her hair and brought it to the side of her head, out of the way, and tried desperately not to tug too hard.

Maka suddenly removed her hand and plunged down until her nose brushed the white curls at his base. Soul snarled.

just a quick view into the mind of Soul –

"_Oh my dear…FUCK! She is deep throating me right now, shit, shit, SHIT. Don't blow your load, don't blow your load. Oh god…now she's licking me like a fucking lollipop…I'm gunna pass out…"_

welcome back, hope I didn't scare you too bad (; -

Little by little Soul swore he was loosing his mind. Maka peered up at him with hazy viridian eyes as she continued her languid strokes from base to tip watching his every reaction to her attention. Determined to see Mr. Cool himself loose it to orgasm Maka sat up a little bit and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing herself closer to his overheated body.

Lazily Soul cracked a single red orb and peered down at her as Maka nuzzled her cheek against his erection staring up at him with a surprisingly mirth filled gaze. He blushed lightly at the highly erotic scene and swallowed thickly, to be honest he would have gotten the nose bleed of the century but all of his blood was currently circulating to his dick so…

"Soul~" Maka suddenly purred her eyes glittering in a way that made Soul feel like a mouse being stalked by a tiger. A feeling, mind you, that he did not enjoy at all. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you pass out."

Soul's other eye snapped open as he started at her and wondered who she was and what had happened to Maka. Then her hot mouth was surrounding his head and he stopped caring, will power be damned. Maka suckled his head for a moment listening to him moan before she slowly took as much of him into her mouth as she could without it being terribly difficult to execute her plan.

She'd read once that if you hum on a mans dick during oral their orgasm would be more pleasurable. Maka smirked to herself, might as well give it a try. Tightening her grip around Soul's waist she sucked in a breath on air through her nose and began to hum lightly. She felt Soul tense under her before slumping slightly forward his forehead resting against her soft tresses.

"Ma-ka~" Soul moaned panting into her ear. "I'm gunna…shit, I'm so- NNGH!"

Maka didn't wait for the rest of what he was trying to say, she already knew and she didn't want him to apologize for it. That would annoy her to no end. So instead she removed her mouth with a pop and began working him furiously with her hand making speech impossible.

Soul hissed opening his mouth to try and desperately warm Maka but it was already too late, he nearly doubled over in his orgasm as red hot bliss washed over his entire being before he collapsed on the bed.

Soul smirked, he hadn't passed out. Close, _really _close but he hadn't lost consciousness although the second he saw Maka he wished that he had. She was sitting up and blinking down at herself in confusion. Due to Soul's failed attempt to warm her she was now covered in his essence. Some was in her hair but thankfully not much, most had landed on her chest and was now dripping down her stomach and a small bit had managed to make its way to the corner of her mouth.

For a moment everything was silent as the two stared at each other, Soul wondering if he was going to die a virgin and Maka pondering whether what she was about to do was weird or not. Despite her slight worry she flicked her tongue out and licked away the bit by the corner of her mouth taking in the raw tanginess that was Soul.

Said scythe stared at her with wide eyes unable to believe what he was seeing. This, Soul thought, was a Kodak moment although Maka would kill him if she knew that. But honestly this was just too priceless.

"Common," Soul said sitting up with a chuckle. "Let's go get you washed off."

Slowly he slid off the bed and stretched turning to face his still motionless partner. Maka peered up at him before stretching her arms out and flexing her fingers.

"Carry me." Maka demanded softly. Soul snorted.

"Demanding woman, can't even walk by herself." He teased lightly before scooping her up and carrying her towards the bathroom.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled against his neck making Soul laugh a little louder, the hearty sound filling their apartment. "You have to wash me too."

"Gladly." Soul smirked shutting the bathroom door before tackling Maka into the shower.

She shrieked slightly before everything was quiet again.

Concerns comments questions? I swear they'll starting humping like bunnies – or kitties in this case – soon, just be patient a little longer!


	6. Just Add Water

I realize that I'm doing the exact thing that annoys me to absolutely no end, taking ridiculously long amounts of time to update. That being the case I've devised a way to make it up to all of you. A shower scene! WHOO! Haha it really never had been in my plans but a few of you hinted at desiring such a thing… so without further ado, here you go.

Maka released a shriek of indignity as Soul tossed her over his shoulder casually shutting the bathroom door behind them and clicking the lock into place. Dumping her onto the chilly bottom of the bathtub he turned the faucet to warm and watched as a spray of water assaulted his stunned Miester.

Maka's eyes widened as the water began pelting her before blinking rapidly to keep from having her vision turn bleary. She glared up at Soul who was laughing so hard he was doubled over, a rare sight indeed. Especially considering that he was naked…

"Soul Eater!" Maka hissed. "You…you _bastard_!"

"Ah ah, no need to call me names now." Soul chuckled trying to catch his breath.

Maka stood up her fists clenched at her sides as she watched him wipe at his eyes. Glaring ferociously at her demon scythe she grabbed a fistful of the shower curtain and yanked it closed. Turning to face the spray of water she reached for the body wash to begin cleaning herself.

Soul made a sound of protest at having the shower curtain closed in his face therefore taking away the object of his jeering, not to mention wonderful view. Pulling the shower curtain back and stepping inside as well he realized how cramped their shower really was. Not that it mattered, it gave him an excuse to brush skin with his annoyed partner.

Maka whipped her head around and glared at him over her shoulder obviously annoyed with his antics.

"Go away Soul." Maka snapped trying to quell the heat that was pooling in her lower abdomen at the sight of him.

"Don't be so mean Maka~" Soul fake pouted edging closer to her his now damp snowy hair clinging to his chiseled features. "I was just playing with you."

Said Meister swallowed as she took in their situation. Her annoyance was burned away by her seemingly endless lust that she felt towards her partner. His bloody orbs were turned down towards her and the cramped space of the shower they were currently in seemed to make him even bigger.

Maka became aware of the 7 inch difference between herself and Soul as he stood at a comfortable height of 6 foot while she was only 5' 5", the shortest in Spartoi. Since he normally held himself in a slouched position it had skewed her perception of their height difference. She blinked up at him realizing that in a position such as this Soul was going to get whatever it was that he wanted from her. Although more than likely she would give it to him happily anyways.

"Surprised?" Soul asked with a chuckle noticing the amazement in her gaze.

"I didn't realize how tall you'd gotten." Maka mumbled more to herself than to him.

"Mm, and now I'm just going to use it to my advantage." Soul hummed in response as a devilish grin crept onto his features, his drenched hair hiding his gaze from her.

Leaning forward Soul casually placed his forearms on either side of the space just above her head shielding her face from the water as it instead trailed down the back of his head and muscular back. Maka pressed her back against the cool tile but the space between them was still minimal making her fidget with both nervousness and impatience.

Placing all of his weight on his left arm he cupped her cheek with his calloused right hand and tipped her chin up so that he could have access to her mouth. His kiss was hungry, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth as soon as their lips touched. Maka gave him what he wanted knowing already who was in control here.

Not that she minded.

But she would never tell him that.

Soul abandoned her mouth, latching instead onto her slender neck as he sucked lewdly at the skin there. The steam seemed to make everything more erotic and also helped to dull Maka's sense of preservation. She released a tiny whimper when he added his teeth to the mix, dragging them across her sensitive flesh.

But he was still feeling impatient, there was something specific he needed but he couldn't calm himself down enough to find out what it was. Trailing his hand down from her cheek he passed the side of her perky breasts before he paused, encasing the warm flesh in his palm.

He could feel her nipple become erect against his hand and with a naughty smirk he cupped under her breast and rubbed his thumb over her hardened nub. Maka released a shaky gasp as he rolled over it again and again before tweaking it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"S-Soul." Maka gasped his name as she felt the coil tightening again. She blushed the same color as his eyes and mustered all of her courage as her lips parted again praying that she wouldn't falter in what she wanted. "Touch me?"

She held her breath as he made eye contact with her a single snowy white brow raised.

"I am touching you Maka." Soul frowned thoroughly confused.

"No, I mean…" Maka blushed even harder her words failing her as her gaze traveled lower.

Soul's gaze followed hers and he dully noted that he was more aroused than he had originally thought but when he caught sight of the neat triangle of golden hair that guarded Maka's sex he forgot all about that. He glanced back at blushing cheeks as her words replayed in his foggy brain.

"_Oh…so that's what she meant." _

"You mean here?" Soul asked innocently as he cupped her most intimate area causing her to release a startled squeal.

Maka stared in disbelief at his right hand wedged between her thighs before looking back to him. He was beginning to become more brash in his actions she realized as she looked at his face. Maka couldn't find any sort of worry in his features as he cupped her, unlike the way he had looked at her when this had all started.

"You're mine." Soul simply stated having heard her thoughts through an insanely powerful soul resonance that he hadn't even noticed before now. "All of you."

Maka realized that the possessive way he was speaking should have worried her but in all honestly it didn't. She had willing given herself to him and she was already well aware of the type of person Soul was and how selfish he could be at times. She accounted it all due to his childhood and the lack of attention and love he had received, it was probably also her fault since she never really had any contact with anyone outside of their group, at least not any males.

"I know." Maka replied lightly watching his expression closely.

He looked relieved, a tiny smile on his lips as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her abused lips. As he captured her interest with his soft kisses he ran his middle finger along her slick folds making her mouth freeze against his. Pulling his face back to watch her expression carefully he traced her outer lips marveling at her wet she was becoming.

Adding more pressure he felt her smooth lips part slightly for him and her mouth formed a tiny 'o' shape. He watched with barely concealed lust as the farther he sank his finger into her heat the more her lips parted until she released a breathy _ahh_. With a smirk he curled his digit inside of her willing body watching as her back arched away from the tiled wall in pleasure. Her rosy buds were willingly displayed for his eager mouth.

Swirling his finger around in her moist woman hood he slipped his ring finger in beside it making Maka gasp for air as he curled them together and slowly began to thrust them in and out of her. He coupled this with grazing his serrated teeth over her bud.

"Soul~" Maka moaned her head lolled to the side as her fingers buried themselves in his wet colorless tresses.

Encouraged by hearing his name on her lips Soul began to move his fingers faster causing her hips to buck slightly against his hand, seeking his deft digits. His calloused thumb grazed over her clit and Maka threw her head back a heavy pant dipping from her lips as her eyes became hooded. Soul's darkened orbs were on her face in an instant watching intently as he rubbed his thumb over it again.

Maka's sea shell colored lips parted to release a needy whimper her eyes glazed over in pleasure as she gave him a look that made him growl in the back of his throat. Intent on hearing her mewls of pleasure Soul experimentally crossed and uncrossed his fingers inside of her as he continued to rub her aroused clit.

Maka released a pleasured scream that surprised even Soul who gave a rough chuckle. Her legs were beginning to shake and her hands were fisting his hair to the point of almost being painful but it only egged him on. He thrust his fingers into her with vigor as his mouth greedily latched onto a pert nipple teasing it with his teeth and tongue.

"S-Soul…" Maka gasped. "I-I'm sooo-_ah _close!"

"Cum for me?" Soul purred in her ear as he nipped her earlobe.

Her head fell back in ecstasy as his tongue trailed down from her ear to run across damp cheek and down the side of her slender neck before he captured her mouth with his own. He kissed her deeply as he removed his fingers from her soaked heat and began to furiously rub her clit. Her mouth went slack against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her upright as she crumpled in on herself, her orgasm tearing through her being. Fireworks went off in her hazy brain her walls clenching in on themselves and she called Soul's name.

Exhausted her head slumped against his shoulder her breathing ragged against his overheated flesh. She tiled her face to watch him as he curiously licked a damp digit before slipping the entire finger into his mouth and thoroughly cleaning it, doing the same with the second.

He watched her eyes stare at his mouth in wonder before he let them both sink to the bathtub floor without uttering a word. Gently he laid her back as he settled between her thighs, curious Maka propped herself up on her forearms. She watched Soul study her carefully for a moment before he yanked her towards him hiking a mile long leg over his shoulder.

"S-Soul?" Maka wondered aloud slightly nervous.

Without replying he hiked her other leg over his opposing shoulder, efficiently exposing her most intimate area to himself. Maka blushed profusely her viridian eyes asking all of the questions her lips couldn't. He stared back at her with his own cherry orbs that held a desire that she didn't understand but they looked almost…_hungry_.

A devious grin stretched across his lips as realization dawned on her but by then it was already too late. Soul bent his head lifting up her firm ass in his hot palms and unabashedly attacked her flesh with his mouth. Maka's head fell backwards her arms threatening to give out as her back arched to an almost painful angle. Soul ran his tongue along her slit making sure to eagerly flick her clit when he reached the top.

Without a moment of hesitation he gingerly took it into his mouth and suckled it making Maka writher in his grasp.

"Ah, ah, _ahh-ha SOULLL_!" Maka cried chewing on her lip as he parted her lips to allow his tongue better access.

Removing his mouth from her thrumming clit he once again attacked her mound with his mouth licking along the length before slowly pushing his tongue deeper making her gasp for air her voice failing her. Much to Maka's embarrassment and Soul's smugness she bucked against his mouth as he added a finger to the mix. Removing his mouth he added another digit and curled them upwards stroking the rough patch of skin he found there.

Maka clutched his hair releasing a pitiful cry as she neared her second orgasm. Watching her with slight amusement Soul eagerly began sucking her swollen clit as her orgasm pulled her under making her squirm in his hold. As her thrashing began to slow he lazily lapped up her overflowing juices watching her dazed and exhausted expression.

With a chuckle pulled her in his embrace the heat of the shower wrapping them both in its embrace.

"Tired?" Soul asked kissing the top of her head.

Maka shook her head surprising Soul who quirked a single snowy brow at her.

"Just give me a minuet." Maka said breathlessly. "I thought my heart was going to explode."

Soul laughed and pulled her in tighter her cheek pressed against his scar, trailing her fingers along the sensitive raised flesh she followed it down with lazy fingers making Soul shiver. Brushing her fingers along his curls fondly she peered up at him to find that his scarlet eyes were already trained on her.

"What were you planning to do about this?" She asked with curiosity as she brushed her fingers over his shaft.

Soul shrugged trying to act nonchalant which earned a scowl from Maka who continued to stroke his erection.

"Let it go away I guess." Soul stated simply, Maka looked at him like he was crazy.

She pulled away from his embrace to stare at him incredulously before she put her forehead to his checking to see if he was warm.

"Are you sick or something?" Maka asked worriedly. "Only an hour ago you nearly had an aneurism because I was teasing you and now you don't even care?"

Soul frowned trying to remember how to stay composed with her hand on his dick.

"You're tired and…" Soul began clearing his throat before he bit back a groan as she gave him a swift tug. "NNGH!"

"Oh shut up Soul." Maka snorted watching his expression fade to something like relief.

"Okay, if you _insist_." He said giving her a toothy grin to which Maka only rolled her eyes.

Focusing on the task at hand she began to languidly stroke along his shaft causing Soul to slump his head against her shoulder, breathing heavily in her ear, his hot breath nearly scalding her skin. Maka smiled to herself as he groaned into her skin when she tightened her grip and twisted her fist like before.

With a Cheshire grin Maka rubbed her thumb across his weeping tip, her soft lips at his ear.

"So close already Soul?" Maka purred, thoroughly enjoying him being on the receiving end of the teasing for once.

He growled warningly into her neck and she giggled making him nip at the supple skin that was exposed to him.

"Relax; I'll take good care of you." Maka promised feeling him snort in annoyance.

As she leaned forward Soul found himself resting his cheek on her back his ear pressed firmly to the skin there so that he could hear her soothing heart beat. Gently her tongue caressed his tip and his eyes closed in bliss as she enveloped it in the velvety heat of her mouth. Her arms wrapped securely around his waist as she sunk lower sucking with pleasure as she listened to his deep moans and occasional curse.

Much to Soul's displeasure he quickly became aware that Maka was right, he wasn't going to last long. With a long groan that bordered on a whine of annoyance he felt Maka smile around his shaft, which he didn't really understand but chose to ignore. He sat up and threaded his slender fingers through her wet blonde locks panting slightly as he watched her continue to work him with her sweetly sinful lips.

He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching but he couldn't seem to make the warning get past his teeth as the heat enveloped him releasing bursts of color and light behind his fluttering eyelids.

Maka pulled away and watched as his long snowy lashes rested against his defined cheek bones. The way his lips parted in a soft way that looked so oddly innocent made her toes curl. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

Softly, almost hesitantly she leaned forward and pressed her lips tenderly to his slightly ajar ones hoping to make the moment all the more sweet for him.

In response Soul's eyes cracked open, an odd sensation since he'd never experienced an organism with his eyes open, the welcoming warmth of her mouth made it even more pleasurable. As the tingling began to fade away from his toes and finger tips he leaned away just far enough to whisper against her lips.

"I love you."

Maka's heart warmed at the sound of his voice, slow and methodic, it was by far her favorite noise.

"I love you too." Maka sighed closing her eyes at the sheer joy that seemed to envelope her entire being.

They quickly finished washing up and abandoned the bathroom to head to their respective bedrooms and get dressed in their PJs before settling together on the couch. Soul grabbed a towel and began to rub her hair dry humming to himself as he completed his task.

"Soul?" Maka asked quietly her eyes hidden by the white fabric of the towel.

Soul hummed to acknowledge that he was listening to her.

"Do you really love me?" Her voice was barely audible as she waited for his response her hands tugging at each other in her lap.

It was silent for a moment and Maka found herself holding her breath, preparing for rejection.

"Yes." Soul said steadily his voice washing over her ears.

His large hands found her petite ones and he encased them in his own holding them closer to their chests, his eyes closing happily as a smile graced his features.

"_I really, really_ _do_."

Wow, I have absolutely no idea where that ending came from…usually my endings are sort of brash but this, this one makes me really happy! Whee! 3


End file.
